London Overground
London Overground is a rail company operating services in Greater London. It is a subsidiary of Arriva and operates services under contract to Transport for London. Company History On 11 November 2007, TfL took over the North London Railway routes from Silverlink Metro. The following day there was an official launch ceremony at Hampstead Heath station with the Mayor of London, Ken Livingstone; there was also a later media event on the bay platform at Willesden Junction. The launch was accompanied by a marketing campaign entitled "London's new train set", with posters and leaflets carrying an image of model railway packaging containing new Overground trains, tracks and staff. At the launch, TfL undertook to revamp the routes by improving service frequencies and station facilities, staffing all stations, introducing new rolling stock and allowing Oyster pay as you go throughout the network from the outset. All stations were "deep-cleaned" following the TfL takeover, and Silverlink branding removed. Station signage was replaced with Overground-branded signs using TfL's corporate New Johnston typeface. On 15 April 2009 the North London line platforms at Stratford moved to new high-level platforms 1 and 2 from low-level platforms 1 and 2, which were needed for the Docklands Light Railway's Stratford International service. Platforms 1 and 2 are an island platform with step-free access to platform 12 and subway links to platforms 3–11. On 27 September 2009, Imperial Wharf station opened on the West London line, between West Brompton and Clapham Junction. On 27 April 2010, the East London line became part of the London Overground network when the Phase 1 extension was completed. The former London Underground line was extended northwards, mostly along the former Broad Street viaduct of the North London line, to the re-opened Dalston Junction, and southwards to Crystal Palace and West Croydon. Operations began with a limited preview service between Dalston Junction and New Cross/New Cross Gate, with full operation between Dalston Junction and West Croydon/Crystal Palace on 23 May 2010. On 28 February 2011, the line between Dalston Junction and Highbury & Islington was opened. The next addition opened on 9 December 2012, from Surrey Quays to Clapham Junction via the South London line, calling at Queens Road Peckham, Peckham Rye, Denmark Hill, Clapham High Street and Wandsworth Road. The extension uses an alignment between Surrey Quays and just north of Queen's Road Peckham that had been disused since 1911, new track was laid following some major civil engineering works. Passive provision has also been made for a new station at New Bermondsey, to be constructed when funding becomes fully available. This was put on hold in 2009, although a suitable station 'foundation structure' has been built to facilitate completion in the future. On 31 May 2015 the Liverpool Street to Enfield Town, Cheshunt (via Seven Sisters) and Chingford services, as well as the Romford to Upminster service, were transferred from Abellio Greater Anglia to TfL to become part of the London Overground network. Depots London Overground operates three depots. New Cross Gate (NG) New Cross Gate depot operates the East London and South London lines. History On 23 December 2007, London Underground's East London Line was withdrawn and the original depot was demolished. In 2009, the depot was rebuilt to store brand new Class 378 Capitalstar trains On 3 November 2018, 378135 was the first unit to recieve a repaint following the delayed introduction of brand new Class 710 Aventras. Train types in use * Class 378/1 for East London and South London lines. Willesden (WN) Willesden depot operates the North London, West London, Watford DC and Goblin lines. History The original locomotive servicing facility at Willesden was on the south side of the main line, west of the station, which closed in 1965. It was replaced by the present facility. On 10 September 2007, Silverlink Metro's North London, West London, Watford DC and Goblin lines were passed to London Overground being the first four lines of the company. On 29 July 2009, brand new Class 378 Capitalstars were introduced and were delivered to this depot. In July 2010, brand new Class 172s for the Goblin Line were delivered to this depot. On 20 June 2018, brand new Class 710 Aventras were delivered to this depot and they were out of use for over one year due to delay of the required testing. On 28 January 2019, Class 378 Capitalstars were temporarily introduced on the Goblin Line with 378232 being the first unit to enter service on the newly electrified line because the Class 710s were still having problems. On 15 March 2019, the Class 172 Turbostars were withdrawn and the remaining three units were transferred to West Midlands Trains. So the line had been converted into a temporary Class 378 Capitalstar operation with also a half-hourly service introduced due there not being enough units to cover the full 15 minute timetable. On 23 May 2019, brand new Class 710 Aventras were introduced for the Goblin Line after months of failing to meet the required procedures. Train types in use * Class 378/2 for North London, West London, Goblin and Watford DC lines. * Class 710/2 for Goblin and Watford DC Line. Ilford (IL) Ilford depot operates the Lea Valley Line and Romford-Upminster Line. History It opened in 1949 for DC EMUs, and converted to AC in 1960. These were a six-track with four through-roads shed, and a three-road dead-ended shed. The third building is the largest, opened in 1960 for AC EMUs, being a sixteen-road dead-ended shed. The fourth building is a one-track through-road shed which was opened around 2000. The depot is situated on the Great Eastern Main Line and is on the north side of the line to the east of Ilford station, between that station and Seven Kings railway station. The site is used for train stabling and maintenance by Greater Anglia, TFL Rail, London Overground and Bombardier Transportation. On 30 May 2015, London Overground commenced operating the London Liverpool Street - Chingford, Enfield Town, Cheshunt and Romford-Upminster routes. Train types in use * Class 315 for Lea Valley Line and Romford - Upminster routes. * Class 317/7 for Lea Valley Line and Romford - Upminster routes. * Class 317/8 for Lea Valley Line - Chingford, Enfield Town and Cheshunt and Romford - Upminster routes. External Links London Overground routes and timetables. London Overground website Category:Train Operators